


A Love Made For the Stars

by 9r7g5h



Series: 1000 Days of Xena [47]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Interspecies, M/M, Supreme crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9r7g5h/pseuds/9r7g5h
Summary: It was an unconventional love, but one made to be written in the stars.





	A Love Made For the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I shall now bring you the newest, bestest crack OTP, Jox Jar!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Xena or Star Wars.

Their meeting was a gift from the fates. Joxer had to believe that it was- how else would you explain his soulmate literally falling from the sky? 

Of course, Jar Jar had tried to explain it multiple times, about how his ship, damaged beyond repair, had just so happened to fall onto their little planet. About how he had escaped from his 'pod,' and landed just a few dozen yards from where Joxer had set up his camp. How it was luck for him to still be alive, after such a fall. 

Joxer didn't care how it happened. All he cared about was the fact that the universe had brought him Jar Jar Binks, his one true love. 

It was love at first sight, he often told people. There was just something about the giant fish turtle lizard man that had taken his breath away before he could remember how to breathe. Perhaps it was his endearing clumsiness, perhaps it was his unique speech patterns (by the end of the first day, Jar Jar had taken to calling him Jox Jox, and while his dialect was occasionally difficult to understand, Joxer liked to think he had gotten the hang of it), whatever it was, Joxer couldn't be sure. 

All he knew was that he loved that creature, he loved Jar Jar Binks, and he had to let him know. 

But how? 

He tried to ask Aphrodite, but the moment the goddess appeared, she just started laughing. She laughed hard enough to send her to the ground, prone as she shook with her mirth. He had barely been able to get a word in before she dematerialized, unable to keep her form steady long enough to give him the advice he needed. And it wasn't like he could just tell Jar Jar how he felt! No, rejection from such a magnificent creature would be too much for him to handle. He could handle being rejected by Gabrielle, could handle being broken up with by Meg, but to lose Jar Jar? 

That would break him beyond any bit of brokeness he had ever known. And Joxer was sure he wouldn't survive such heartache. 

But then... Xena had told him once to just go for it, to just kiss the girl. And if that advice worked for earth girls, surly it would work for turtle fish lizard men from another world. 

So he did. One night when they were done eating dinner, Joxer, his heart pounding in his throat, leaned down and kissed Jar Jar Binks. 

A kiss that lasted a lifetime, a kiss that lasted eternity, a kiss that lasted longer than time could exist, because Jar Jar kissed him back. 

"Oh Jox-Jox," Jar Jar Binks moaned when they finally broke for air, "messa likes."

And that night the world burned with their passion, recoiling in horror from their love as their twin voices proclaimed it to the universe around them. Though they didn't care, because what was a world to them? When they had each other, when man and turtle fish lizard man loved and were loved in return, what did they care? 

Joxer knew he could deny the gods that reigned in Olympus above him, but he could not deny his heart. 

He could not deny his love for the turtle fish lizard man who shared his bedroll, nor could he deny his love for the egg that was laid a few months later, the egg that quickly hatched into a beloved son. He could not deny that the fates had given him the greatest gift they could have given anyone, and so he humbly accepted and gave his heart to his love. 

Joxer couldn't help but sigh as he laid in the grass, watching his family play in the lake nearby. Jar Jar flitted through the water with ease, staying under far longer than he should have been able, though by now Joxer had learned not to question it. Jox Jar played in the shallows nearby- he might grow the webbing between his fingers and toes like his father, or he might have to eventually learn how to swim the human way like his father, but either way he was a happy child, piling mud onto his lap and smiling at his dads. 

Deciding that he had gotten enough sun, Joxer, laughing, snatched up Jox Jar and jumped into the lake, holding his own breathe and watching in fascination as Jox Jar's gills breathed for him. But only for a moment before Jar Jar had them in his arms, taking them back to the surface, breaking back into the air so they could all breathe. 

And Joxer, ignoring his lung's demands, leaned over and kissed his love, forever grateful to the fates or the 'intergalatic war,' whatever that meant, that had brought Jar Jar Binks into his life. 

Because Joxer much preferred being Joxer Binks to being Joxer the Mighty, and would prefer it forever, for a long long time to come.


End file.
